The Doctor
The Doctor is the sixth Mighty B! fan fic book written by Colby James, it's a story about William Daniel the main focus of the story whom helps save lots of girls whom get injured on playgrounds, will William get the honor of being the first Doctor to earn a reward. Story On a clear beautiful day in San Francisco and the birds start singing and chirping trouble occurs when one girl Satha Thomas cuts her knee by accident, she calls out of a Doctor however Kappus shouts for his friend William Mark Mendoza Daniel, when Will turns up and rushes to the scene he then takes a quick look at her cuts only to plaster her knee and get her to safety, Will tells Satha she is going to be ok which Satha regretfully thanks him and thinks of him the best of all Bunnies and second best, however when Kappus thanks William enough Will tells Kappus that when he wants to grow up he would become a doctor for hospitals, During a Troop meeting however everyone in the Troop which Mrs Gibbons tells everyone that Will is amazing and she admires his courage but to everyone she agrees William Daniel is a great Teacher Aid Doctor for the Troop and she agrees to put him at his position of Teacher Aid Doctor, she citizens the full name William "Will" Mark Mendoza "Doc" Daniel, for her Troop and "Doc" is the suitable name for him, one of the Honeybees apparently named Tanaiata Rommantha makes fun at first of Daniel's nickname but she gets over it and later starts to trust him more, one of the girls though Acacia Riggi (A Italian-American Honeybee) however whom has problems with her Italian accent has troubles speaking her Italian Honeybee Friend Celia Tiraboschi, however sees Will is the best, Acacia and Celia kindly see Will in the room where he works in sick bays they have talks and tell him he is the best and they tell him they like his role as Doctor thus they also state when we saw you Bunnies I never thought it would come so they kindly say William is a good friend, however when Will is also helping a very ill Deborah Deane-Rose whom has also caught a cold is to be evacuated by her parents for sometime until she recovers, Deborah thanks Will and says the two seem good friends, however when one girl is watching Will she adores his courage Jean Tatum Parklands sees in her heart she admires Will and thinks he's a good character but should she be ready someday to learn the truth maybe, Later at lunchtime on break together Kappus, Nic, Will, Angus, Joe, and Lovik have lunch together they start to talk about other things but when Will tells them however about how it will all go Kappus mocks Will and teases saying he might actually like Deborah which he does not, not realizing Jean is spying on Will she is underneath hidden where Will is and she begins to listen on his conversations, Will however says one Honeybee he admires one girl Jean and he says Jean is a nice British honeybee, when Jean hears this this makes her feel happy to get his attention she then had plans to see him, Later in the room where Will is at Jean meets Will and the two have a conversation she tells Will "Hey err William is it true you like me and admire me well you can tell me what's it for?" Will explains "Well it's because your a brilliant Honeybee Scout and I haven't had the chance to meet British girls in my life, though like you that is Jean I always wanted to have a friend," Jean agrees to be Will's friend, Later on the next day Jean looses her grip and falls off a monkey bar she bruises her knee and painfully hurts, she calls Will out however Bessie too well enough calls Will in his office where he helps sick and also Kappus arrives to call Will for help, Will rushes like the wind across the fields and in-time he saves Jean but he touches her face making sure she doesn't Kiddy cry and also he bandages her knee, Jean tells Will the truth that she heard how much she cares for Will when Will believes her he already knows this and tells her how much Jean is like a friend to him, the two make up as friends, In Mrs Gibbon's office, William tells Mary that despite his bravery he would like to be Jean's friend, Mrs Gibbons agrees and the two agree to have a honor placed, later in the afternoon Anton gives the Honor to William Daniel and his honor is presented with a badge and also Will is made the new Doctor of Troop828, Trivia *According to Colby's original script it was a complicated one where in it the relationship between Jean and Will starts quick which had to be changed, *In TheNick4Guy's stories it is to be adapted and as told the story will be made that Will becomes a hero and everyone starts to like him, Jean of course admires him and he and her agree later to be friends, best friends, Category:Mighty B! books written by Colby James, Category:The New Adventures Of The Mighty B! Episodes Category:Love Sick